opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Drapieżcy2: Niezapisany Spadek
drapieżcy2.niezapisany spadek to opowieść o zdobyciu nowych broni i kontynuacją drapieżców1.początki. rozdział1 .odkrycie W nowo powstałej fortecy na Distrax rozwijali się Drapieżcy. Należało do nich już około setki przedstawicieli wszystkich gatunków. Forteca była głównym miejscem kierowania Gop i domem ich najgroźniejszych członków- Bestii. W podziemiach Matoranin naukowiec imieniem Kist odtwarzał mutujący płyn do tworzenia nowych bestii. Jednymi z nich byli Vystos, Gestral, Risterio, Cerrak i Pestros. Vystos zajmował się bronią i technologią dla GoP.Nagroda za wykonanie jednego z zleceń były mapy prowadzące do ukrytego skarbca duchów Nyniah. Vystos od razu chciał je zdobyć i zmodernizować(jak to miał w zwyczaju). W nocy kiedy miał już się poddać wykrzyknął: -EUREKA!!- Skar i Kistraz śpiący najbliżej pracowni Vystosa wyskoczyli z łóżek jak z armat. Pozostali zareagowali podobnie lub po prostu przeklneli. Po paru minutach w drzwiach do pokoju Vystosa stał każdy z bestii. Hetrox zareagował pierwszy: -Ktoś cię wepchał w dół ze żyletkami, czy ja mam to zrobić.-Warknął -Wcześniej spójrz na to.-Vystos skierował na tłum światło lampy. Wszyscy zasłonili oczy -Ej. Dopiero się obudziliśmy. - Wykrzekał Skar zasłaniając oczy. Vystos nałożył na światło mapę wszechświata matoran z zaznaczoną na niebiesko jedną z wysp. -Jak dla mnie ta wyspa jest skarbcem jednymi z najlepszych tworów duchów Nynyah. Jeśli zdobędziemy te broń nikt nie będzie wstanie nas załatwić. -Świetnie, wspaniale fantastycznie.- Wymówił ironicznie Ragnorg.- Ale może zajmiemy się tym kiedy indziej, na przykład kiedy na niebie będzie słońce, a nie księżyc. -wszyscy go poparli. Ale Vystos był zbyt podjarany by zasnąć i zaczął obliczać dokładne miejsce. Hetrox tylko spojrzał Ragnorg sennie, a ten wiedział co to znaczy. Zawinął dłoń bandażem, zacisnął pięść i uniósł na głową Vystosa. rozdział2 .podróż Kilka dni później kiedy Vystos się obudził podał plan zdobycia tych broni. Według jego najlepszymi członkami do tej grupy należeli by Skar, Kistraz, Dolix, kenostir, Ikines i Risterio. Skarbiec miał być na jednej z wysepek na zachodnim południu. Dali im statek "Znikacz" będący pierwszym okrętem Drapieżców. Dostali zapasy na około dwa tygodnie, broń i dokładną mapę. No... tak dokładną jak Vystos mógł zrobić. Wypłynęli o świcie następnego dnia. droga szła spokojnie i nic groźnego się nie działo. ale jak to było z drapieżcami to nie mogło trać długo. Zauważyli przed sobą jedną z wysepek. Każdy z nich ją znał. Była to kryjówka dla piratów i przestępców z całego wszechświata matoran gdzie rządził Xixex. Zatrzymali się tam za namową Skara, Kistraza i Risteria. Po przycumowaniu do brzegu poszli do jednej z tawern. Kenostir odłączył się i powiedział, że musi załatwić kilka spraw. Cała reszta usiadła przy stoliku. Kiedy dostali zamówienie Kistraz zaczął rozmowę w cale nie cicho: -No to płyniemy na te wyspę, zabierany sprzęt i wracamy do Dra...- Nie dokończył bo Dolix zszedł z krzesła, wziął jego szklankę i wepchał głęboko w ry... usta matoranina. -Może jeszcze wejdziesz na któryś słup i wykrzykniesz na całą wyspę? To trzeba załatwić cicho-Warknął cicho Dolix. -spokojnie chłopaki. Musimy załatwić zadanie, a nie siebie nawzajem. -Szepnął Ikines. Dolix usiadł na swoim miejscu, a Kistraz jakimś cudem wyciągnął szklankę z ust. -Chodźmy już. Jeśli ktoś usłyszał lub ktoś mnie szuka i tu wejdzie, nie będzie jak załatwić tego po cichu.- Skar, aż podskoczył widząc siedzącego obok niego Kenostira. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że wszedł do tawerny i usiadł przy ich stoliku. Cała dyskusja skończyła się zdaniami Kenostira i wszyscy wyszli z tawerny. Postać siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku w płaszczu uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła komunikator.Kilka dni później Znikacz był już w połowie drogi przepływali pomiędzy dwoma samotnymi skałami morskimi. Wszyscy stali na górnym pokładzie spoglądając na skały: -nie podoba mi się to. Zaraz coś się zacznie.-Wyszeptał Kenostir spoglądając na jakąś czaszką skakdi. Skar i kistraz patrzyli na skały z udawanym uczuciem, że się nie boją po poinformowaniu, ale marnie to udawali. Dolix opierał się o maszt z założonymi rękami, a Ikines nie próbował udawać, że był zaniepokojony. Kiedy tylko statek połową już wystawał za skał coś spadło na pokład. Wszyscy spojrzeli na to coś i zbliżyli się Skar podszedł bliżej i wykrzyknął: -GRANAT!!- Bomba musiała mieć wbudowany zapalnik na to słowo. Bok ładunku odwrócony do góry rozerwała się wypuszczając chmurę gazu. Przez chwilę nie było nic widać, a gdy chmura się podniosła drużyna zobaczyła co najmniej trzynastu skakdi uzbrojonych po zęby. Na pokładzie rozgorzała walka. Każdy wziął po dwóch dla siebie. Tylko ostatni z karabinami strzelał we wszystkich na raz. Biegał po pokładzie, przeskakiwał między walczącymi i nawet nie patrzył gdzie strzela. Po kilku minutach zauważył, że wystrzelał wszystko co miał w magazynkach i to, że wszyscy jego współ najemnicy leżeli martwi, a inni z pourywanymi rękami i nogami. Zauważył jeszcze jeden drobny szczegół... Nasi bohaterowie byli cali i zdrowi i... patrzyli się na niego z przygotowaną bronią. Miał sięgnąć po zapasowe magazynki, ale Dilox wystrzelił z karabiny i pociski przeszyły skakdi, aż ten rozbił się o ścianę za sobą. Kenostir podszedł do niego: -Słuchaj... Bo nie będę powtarzał. Zostały ci jakieś dwie minuty życia, więc lepiej mów kto ci zapłacił.-Skakdi patrzył na niego ze strachem, który szybko zmienił się w śmiech: -Ty naprawdę myślisz, ach... Myślisz, że tak... Tak po prostu powiem to jakiemuś... Synowi makuty?... Chech..., Che...-Skakdi już nie wymówił ani słowa bo w jego szczęce utkwił miecz Kenostira, a ten szybkim szarpnięciem przeciął czaszkę skakdi w skoś. Połowa głowy najemnika potoczyła się po pokładzie i wpadła do morza. Drapieżca tylko patrzył bez uczuć w martwe ciało skakdi i odwrócił się do drzwi. wszyscy patrzeli na niego w ciszy z wyjątkiem Risteria, który uśmiechał się i cicho chichotał. Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na wejście, a po chwili weszli spokojnie. Ze skały wszystko obserwowała ta sama osoba, która była w tawernie. Znów tylko się uśmiechnęła. Przez kilka dni wszystko szlo normalnie, aż do czasu kiedy w nocy statek nagle się zatrzymał. Wszyscy weszli na górny pokład. Statek stanął się na mieliźnie niedaleko małej wysepki: -Świetnie.-Syknął Kenostir patrząc pod statek. -Spokojnie, to nawet dobrze.-Odparł Ikines. -Serio?-Dodał ironicznie Dilox. -Pewnie. Zapasy i tak się kończyły. Dzisiaj się prześpimy, a jutro poszukamy czegoś do picia i odpływamy. -Świetny pomysł!- Skar wdarł się do rozmowy, ale kiedy Kenostir znowu posłał mu swoje spojrzenie tylko wyjękał: E... No.. To... Na razie!- I tyle go widzieli. Po krótkim czasie wszyscy poszli pod pokład. Rano nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo. Nazbierano trochę owoców, napełniono butle z wodą i ściągnięto statek z mielizny. Po paru dniach nic się nie działo. Na dnie statku był pokoik radarowy, w którym jeden z matoran nasłuchiwał czy nic się nie zbliża. Nagle wykrył jakiś sygnał. Kenostir był na górnym pokładzie. Opierał się o maszt i patrzył na morze. Nagle zanim usłyszał jakieś wołanie: -Szefie, szefie... Jeszcze tylko pana nie wezwałem...Radarowy coś wykrył.-Wysapał. Kenostir zmarszczył brwi i poszedł do pomieszczenia radarowego. Byli tam już inni i wszyscy tylko czekali na niego: -Co jest.-Powiedział sucho toa cienia. -Słuchajcie.- Odrzekł radarowy i puścił nagrane dźwięki. Ikines podszedł do głośników: -Co to jest. Walenie kolczaste?-Radarowy pokiwał głową: -Coś dużo większego. -Brzmi troche jak metal. Może na dole jest jakiś wrak statku.-Powiedział Dilox. -Szczerze wątpie. To coś się rusza.-Odparł Kenostir patrząc na kształt przemieszczający się na radarze. Dźwięki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. -Wydaje mi się czy to coś jest coraz bliżej?- Spytał Skar. Faktycznie, teraz by usłyszeć dźwięki wystarczyło przyłożyć ucho do burty statku. po chwili było już cicho. przez chwilę wszyscy jeszcze nasłuchiwali, ale nadal nie było nic słychać. ekran radaru był pusty: -cokolwiek to mogło być, znikło.-powiedział cicho Dilox. Ikines się zamyślił i odrzekł do radarowego: -jeśli znowu się pojawi, mów jak najszybciej.-w tej samej chwili o statek coś uderzyło z siłą taranu. wszyscy padli na podłogę poza Skarem, który był najbardziej lekki i przez uderzenie walnął łbem w sufit pokoju. wszyscy wyszli z pokoju radarowego w weszli na górny pokład obok rufy. przy boku statku wystawał z wody kolczasty kręgosłup pokryty metalem. nagle z wody wynurzyły się wielkie szczypce i uderzyły z impetem w burtę. wszyscy polecieli na drugi koniec Znikacza. bestia zanurzyła się w wodzie tworząc fale, która zepchnęła statek do tyłu. Kistraz leżał na podłodze: -CO TO DO CHOLERY BYŁO?!-wykrzyknął. -Skąd mamy to niby wiedzieć?!-odkrzyknął Dilox. bestia wynurzyła się z drugiej strony uderzając w drugą burtę statku. Dilox wykrzyknął do załogi statku: -ten potwór jest głodny! poczęstujmy do naszymi specjałami!-załoga wiedziała o co mu chodzi. wbiegli pod pokład i wyszli z beczkami wypełnionymi ładunkami wybuchowymi. kiedy tylko potwór pokazał się obok okrętu wszyscy wyrzucili na niego bomby. wybuchy rozerwały warstwę metalu. ale pod nią pokazała się druga warstwa. bestia z furią staranowała statek. za burtę wyleciał jeden ze skakdi. w wodzie zaczął wrzeszczeć: -wyłówcie mnie!! błagam!!-kiedy bestia popłynęła do okrętu skakdi spojrzał pod wodę i powiedział w myślach: -na miłosierdzie Arthaki, to nie może być prawda.-gdy przyjrzał się bestii zauważył, że to nie jest żaden potwór tylko... maszyna! zaczął wrzeszczeć na cały głos by ostrzec pozostałych: -TO MASZYNA!! TO MASZYNA!! TO...- Wtedy z nad wody wynurzył się mechaniczny łeb bestii. pod czerwonymi "oczami" wiły się dziesiątki ostrych jak brzytwa macek. skakdi miał już dokończyć zdanie kiedy jedna z macek spadła na niego. po chwili w miejscu gdzie był pojawiła się tylko plama krwi. wszyscy którzy byli na pokładzie wyjęli broń palną i ostrzeliwali głowę maszyny. większość jakoś zdołała ostrzeliwać potwora, ale niektórzy zostawiali trafieni mackami i ginęli na miejscu. w końcu jednak amunicja się skończyła i Ikines nakazał wszystkim wejść pod pokład i przykodować działa. nagle potwór wyskoczył z wody i zanurzył się tworząc fale, która wywróciła statek do góry nogami. do wszystkich pomieszczeń wdarła się woda. po jakimś czasie słychać było pod wodą dźwięki wydawane przez bestie, a potem ciszę i ciemność. rozdział3 .obudzenie Ikines leżał nieprzytomny w jakimś szpitalnym łóżku, nikogo innego nie było w poblirzu. Nagle primerianin usłyszał wołanie: -Hej! Wstawaj. Rozumiem małą drzemkę, ale morska woda to nie wódka.-Ikines otworzył powoli oczy. Przed nim stał Hetrox z założonymi rękoma. Wtedy primerianin zauważył, że jest w medycznym skrzydle w fortecy na Disrtrax. Był bardzo zmęczony i niewiele pamiętał. Z drugiej strony łóżka stała rówież Lynistrii. Vortrixx położyła dłoń na czole ikinesa i powiedziała łagodnym, żartobliwym głosem: -Chyba, ktoś z waszej ekipy wziął wędkę i przynętę na trochę zadurzą rybę.-Wtedy Ikines przypomniał sobie wszystko co zdarzyło się na morzu. Wyspę Xixexa, najemników i potwora, który zaatakował statek. Nagle dostał zastrzyku energii i szybko usiadł wyprostowany na łóżku: -Ta bestia, która nas zaatakowała... Załoga! Czy oni... -Nie-Wtrońcił się Hetrox-Jakoś żyją z wyjątkiem tych, których ta maszyna poćwiartowała. -Maszyna?-Zapytał lekko zdziwiony Ikines. -Owszem-odparła Lynistrii i spowrotem położyła primerianina wichrów w łóżku.-Pozostali nam to powiedzieli. Jakaś maszyna zbudowana na kształt wielkiego rahi. -A, fakt-Ikines położył sobie rękę na twarzy.-Jakiś skakdi wpadł do wody. Krzyczał coś o tym. -Mhm-Przytaknął Hetrox-Albo po prostu Skar i Kistraz wzięli na pokład skrzynki z pastylkami Drapola.-Ikines krzywo się uśmiechnął i zapytał: -A statek? Tamta maszyna poważnie go uszkodziła. -Spoko, statek jest w dokach i jakoś da się go naprawić. Chociaż poleży tam dłużej niż ty.-Uspokoił go Hetrox:-Zamiast niego wykupiłem wam nieco... Inny statek.-Primerianin wichrów spojrzał na Hetroxa -Jaki statek? -Zobaczysz kiedy wyjdziesz z piguły.-Odpowiedział Hetrox i już był za drzwiami. Lynistrii wzięła z jednej z półek namoczony bandaż i położyła Ikinesowi na czole: -Jaki znowu statek, o co mu chodziło?-Spytał primerianin. vortrixx tylko się uśmiechnęła: -O porządną maszynę, i nie o jakiś zwykły masztowiec.-Ikines próbował to zrozumieć, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział ani trochę o co im chodziło. rozdział4 .przygotowania W porcie Distrax panowało zamieszanie. wszyscy załadowywali skrzynie, dokonywali ostatecznych sprawdzianów poszycia i układali amunicje w odpowiednich miejscach na wielkim statku w całości z metalu zwanym, Ketagar, od dregańskiego, mitycznego potwora morskiego. Ikines patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem. Nie wierzył, że można było by zaprojektować taki statek, nie mówiąc już o jego zbudowaniu. W końcu wszedł na pokład. W środku statek był jeszcze wspanialszy. Po chwili zauważył dlaczego. Na jednej z blach poszycia był wybity symbol duchów Nynyah. Wszedł do swojej kajuty. Było to wielkie pomieszczenie z wyposażeniem dla kilku osób. po chwili do pokoju weszli Skar, kistraz, Risterio, Dilox i Kenostir. wszyscy wypakowali swoje rzeczy. Skar zagwizdał: -Taki statek to chyba sen, niech mnie nikt nie szczypie.-Kistraz tylko powiedział "Okey" i przywalił Skarowi z liścia. podczas gdy między braćmi wybuchła mała wojna domowa, pozostali usłyszeli komunikat o odbijaniu od portu. nikt nie powiedział o tym nieświadomym braciom i złapali się za obręcze na ścianach. statek odpłynął od portu z potężnym szarpnięciem, przez co Skar i Kistraz upadli na ziemie i przeturlali się po podłodze do drugiej ściany. rozdział5 .od nowa W nocy było spokojnie. Chłopaki siedzieli na górnym pokładzie i rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach przy przemyconym przez Skar i Kistraza skrzynce z jakimś napojem alkoholowym: -właściwie-Zaczął nową dyskusje Skar biorąc łub z butelki-Po kiego nazwali te statek Kegatar.To jakaś dziwna nazwa. -Fakt.-Odparł Dilox-Ale zapewnia nam ochronę ze strony dregańskich piratów. -Niby jak?-Spytał Kistraz. Zdawał się już wypić więcej niż inni bo już zaczął się kołysać: -Kegatar to pomóc najgorsza bestia jaka istnieje. Gorsza nawet od Trem Kroma.-Odpowiedział spokojnie Dilox. Risterio, który miał najsłabszą głowę i wcześniej dostał czkawki wyprostował się: -Gor.. Chyc! Gorszy od Tr.. Chyc! Trem Kroma? Co to za, chyc! Za potwór.-Jakoś wypowiedział. Ikines przekonał Diloxa by ten opowiedział historie, która przydarzyła się kiedyś jemu dregańskiemu przyjacielowi: -Ponoć jeden z moich kumpli w dregańskich portach wybierając się jednym z konwojów handlowych został zaatakowany przez Kegatara. W nocy ponoć z wody wynurzyło się coś wielkości wyspy. Potem sie wyprostowało i zaryczało tak, że cały konwój rozpłynął się na wszystkie strony. Jeden ze statku miał działa i wystrzelił w bestie. potem powiedział, że pociski temu potworowi nic nie zrobili. Po krótkim czasie wszystkie statki z konwoju były rozbite na deski. Potem opowiedział mi jak wyglądała ta bestia. Wygląda jak gigantyczny wąż pokryty granatową łuską, która kończąc się zmienia się w kolce, ale pomiędzy głową, a resztą ciała jest jeszcze tors toa z czterema rękami. Posiada jedno oko na głowie, ale tak ogromne jak szalupa. Ma palcach ma po dwa pazury, których używa jak szczypiec do łapania żeglarzy. W kącikach gigantycznej paszczy najeżonej zębami, nawet na języku wiją się dziesiątki długich macek, którymi łapie żeglarzy by i wepchnąć do paszczy. Myślałem, że miał tylko jakieś halucynacje. Jednak obecnie jest jedynym żeglarzem jakiego odnaleźli z tego konwoju, a na dnie znaleźli wraki statku, jakby przycięte na pół gigantycznymi pazurami.-Przez tę opowieść Skar i Kistraz nie co się uspokoili, ale i tak po jakimś czasie zaczęli się wygłupiać. Potem wszyscy poszli spać z wyjątkiem Ikinesa. Przez tę opowieść Diloxa był nie tyle przestraszony co zaniepokojony. potwór, o którym mówił Dilox niemal idealnie pasował do bestii, która zaatakowała Znikacza. Rozmyślał jakie są szanse na to, że ta legenda jest prawdziwa i na to, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności. Niestety według niego wiele przeważało na to, że Kegatar jest czymś więcej niż legendą. rozdział6 .bitwa Następnego ranka pogoda była mniej przyjazna. Zerwał się silny wiatr, a fale rosły. Niebo było pokryte ciemnymi chmurami, ale nic nie padało. Nie był to jeszcze sztorm, ale coś wisiało w powietrzu. Jeśli by nie liczyć fal i szumu wiatru było nieprzyjemnie cicho i spokojnie. W kajucie radarowego z nudów matoranin zasnął. Obudził go jednak znajomy dźwięk. Taki sam jaki usłyszał wtedy na Znikaczu. Do okrętu zbliżał się wielki obiekt z ogromna prędkością. Taki sam kształt widać było na radarach starego okrętu. Statek miał w kabinie radarowego przycisk włączający alarm na wypadek wykrycia tego samego sygnału. Matoranin wcisnął go z całej siły. Po całym okręcie rozległ się alarm i włączyły się pomarańczowe lampy. Ci którzy byli na pokładzie natychmiast przygotowali się na atak. Obraz i dźwięk z radaru został przerzucony na ekrany umieszczone w każdym większym pomieszczeniu na statku. Po jakimś czasie na głównym mostku zebrali się kapitan statku, kilku marynarzy i nasza drużyna. Wkrótce ekrany było puste, a z głośników nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk: -Ee... Czy tylko jak odczuwam bardzo mocne deja vu?-spytał Skar. -niestety nie tylko ty.-odparłhttp://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Drapie%C5%BCcyIkines. kapitan Kegatara połączył się z przez system z radarowym: -gdzie to coś jest?-spytał, a przez głośniki jego rozmowe z radarowym było słychać na całym statku. -nie wiem.-odparł radarowy.-zniknęło mi z ekranu. jakby nigdy nic.-po jakimś czasie nagle ten sam obiekt pokazał się na radarze płynąc z szybkością błyskawicy. radarowy krzyknął do mikrofonu: -Uwaga! płynie prosto na nas! wszyscy niech się za coś złapią!-każdy na statku zrobił tak jak kazał radarowy. po chwili cały statek zadrżał. ci którzy nie zdążyli się złapać poupadali na podłogę, albo a ściany. wszyscy wybiegli na górny pokład i zaczęli otwierać wielki właz. część załogi pozostała pod pokładem i weszła do pomieszczenia pod włazem. po krótkim czasie z otwartej bramy wyleciało sporo piekłolotników z jeźdcami na szyjach i działkami podpiętymi do podbrzusza i kilka maszyn lotniczych uzbrojonych w cięższą broń. kiedy bestia wypłynęła na powierzchnie piekłorodniki i maszyny krążące nad nią zaczęły ostrzał. Ikines patrzył na piekłorodniki ze zdumieniem. o nic nie zapytał, ale Dilox wiedział o co mu chodzi i odpowiedział spokojnie: -Gestral. ten toa ma talent do oswojenia nie jednego rahi.-Dilox niebył pewny czy Ikines przez takie zdumienie cokolwiek usłyszał. jednak tym razem maszyna nie próbowała udawać rahi. z macek wijących się pod pyskiem maszyny zaczęły miotać niewielkie, ale silne dawki energii. było mniej więcej tyle macek, ile jednostek lotniczych nad nimi. kilka maszyn zostało trafionych w zbiorniki z paliwem i wybuchło. inne zostały trafione w silniki i spadły do morza. Piekłorodniki były zwinniejsze i bestia nie mogła ich trafić, ale miała też za gruby pancerz by działka rahi mogły ją uszkodzić. w końcu zapasy z amunicją się skończyły i nie dało się jak atakować bestii. Dilox kazał im zlecieć z powrotem do magazynu i krzyknął: -atak A nie zadziałał! rozpoczynamy atak B!-Skar, Kistraz, Risterio, Ikines, Dilox, Kenostir i część załogi zeszła na dno statku. wszyscy wskoczyli do niewielkich włazów przy burcie. nagle statek znowu zaczął się trząść. bestia przypomniała sobie o okręcie. chwilę później z boków statku wystrzeliły niewielkie łodzie podwodne uzbrojone w spore torpedy. -musimy odciągnąć go od statku! krzyknął Ikines przez przekaźnik. wszyscy w tym samym momencie wystrzelili w bestie. maszyna przestała interesować się statkiem i szybko podpłynęła do kapsuł. wszyscy rozpłynęli się na każdą możliwą stronę i nie przestawali strzelać. Potwór zaczął gonić łodzie już daleko od statku. Na okręcie było kilka sporych awarii i uszkodzeń poszycia. Kapitan wszedł do kabiny radarowego i zapytał: -Jak sobie radzą tamci? -Nie wiem-Odparł radarowy.-Nie widzę, ani ich, ani bestii. Muszą być poza zasięgiem.-Tymczasem pod wodą poza zasięgiem Kegatara toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa. Potwór kierował mackami w te, a po ułamku sekundy w drugą stronę. Wił się w zaprogramowaną wściekłością i miotał szczypcami na prawo i lewo. Kapsuły strzelały bez przerwy w bestie. W końcu jednak historia się powtórzyła i niemal skończyła się amunicja w broni. Wtedy bestia wpadła w prawdziwą furie. Zamachnęła się szczypcami i zmiażdżyła w jednym uścisku dwie łodzie: -Wszyscy wracać do szyku! Musimy odgonić tego potwora jak najdalej od statku!-Wrzasnął Dilox prze przekaźnik. Wszyscy podpłynęli do kapsuły Diloxa, utworzyli linie i zaczęli płynąć jak najszybciej tylko umieli. A bestia za nimi. Skar wrzasnął do przekaźnika patrząc na inną kapsułę wybuchającą od wybuchy energii: -Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł, żeby się nie zabić?-Przez przekaźnik odkrzyknął Dilox: -Widziałem na statku mapy z jakimiś podwodnymi tunelami! -Są-Krzyknął Ikines skazując kilka podziemnych jaskiń. -Uwaga! Płyniemy do tunelów przed nami! Szybko, wszyscy 30 stopni w prawo!-Krzyknął Dilox. -Tak jest kapitanie! Trzydzieści stopni w prawo! Cha, cha, cha, cha!!-Odkrzyknął Risterio. -Iki, siedzi ci na ogonie!-Wrzasnął Kistraz. Primerianin w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik przed szczypcami, które uderzyły o dno i wzbudziły w wodę mnóstwo mułu. Wszyscy wpłynęli do tuneli a za nimi bestia choć ledwo się mieściła w tunelu. Uciekali przed potworem jeszcze kilka minut, podczas, których życiem przypłaciło niefart jeszcze kilku pechowców. Inni wpadali na innych spychając ich na ściany. -Zaraz nas dorwie!-Wrzasnął jakiś skakdi. Wszyscy byli podernerwowani jak nigdy. Kistraz spojrzał na swoje wyrzutnie: -K*rna, to moja ostatnia torpeda! -Moja, też.-Odkrzyknął Skar. Tunel zaczął się powoli kończyć, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że w otwartej przestrzeni ich szanse sięgną zera. -To już po nas.-Odparł Skar. Ikines połączył się z Diloxem przez przekaźnik: -Dilox, ty masz wykrywacz. Potrafisz obliczyć za ile wyjdziemy z tunelu?-Dilox ustawił odpowiednie funkcje i szybko podał wynik: -Za około pół minuty ta maszynka prześle nas poleconym na tamten świat!-Wszyscy to usłyszeli i wszyscy byli jeszcze bardziej spięci. Tylko Kenostir zachowywał typowy dla niego lodowaty spokój: -25 sekund.-Powiedział Dilox.-20 sekund... 15 sekund... 10... 5... 0!-Wszyscy wylecieli z tunelu. Już spodziewali się najgorszego, kiedy bestia zaczęła zwalniać. Po krótkim czasie jej świecące na krwawo czerwono oczy przestały się świecić, a cała maszyna poszła na dno. Wszyscy patrzyli na to z zaskoczeniem. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało. Kenostir odparł tylko: -Jeden z naszych dostał się do środka.-Skierował swoje latarnie na nieco większą od ich łódź podwodną przyssaną do grzbietu bestii w miejscu gdzie jeszcze na Znikaczu zrzucono na maszynę bomby. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwile panowała cisza po, której słychać było radosne krzyki Skar i Kistraza: -TAK JEST!!!-Wykrzyknął Kistraz: -Już po skurwielu! Zrzućmy na miego bomby z pokładu! Po jednej na każdego zabitego!-Dodał Skar: -Nie. Najpierw dowiemy się komu zawdzięczamy to, że jeszcze żyjemy.-zaprzeczył Dilox: -No dobra... Ale potem i tak rozwalimy ten złom!-odparł Kistraz. łódź przyczepiona do grzbietu bestii odpadła podpłynęła do pozostałych: -No?-Spytał Kistraz rozkładając się w kapsule.-To z kim mamy przyjemność?-łódź podpłynęła do kapsuł na tyle blisko, żeby można było zobaczyć pilota: -Teraz mnie poznajecie?-Spytał czerwono-złoty toa siedzący w łodzi. -Tak!-Odparł nieco zdziwionym głosem Dilox.-Ty jesteś... Pestros. rozdział7 .nowy członek Wieczorem wszyscy na statku zaczęli naprawiać uszkodzenia i leczyli tych, którzy mieli jakąkolwiek szanse na przeżycie. Pestros spakował swoje rzeczy na rozkaz Ikinesa i wprowadził się do kajuty drużyny: -Dobra-zaczął Kenostir. On i nowy członek drużyny byli jedyni obecnie w kajucie.-To jak załatwiłeś tą maszyne. I skąd wziołeś tę łódź. -Sprawka Hetroxa.-Odparł Pestros-Kiedy dowiedział się, że to maszyna i co ona potrafi kazał mi popłynął z wami. miałem dostać tę łódź kiedy spotkamy się z maszyną, do niej wejść i... Jak to powiedział: "roz******lić od środka".-Kenostir patrzył na niego jak na przesłuchaniu. Z resztą od niego w żadnej sytuacji nie można było dostać miłego spojrzenia: -I jesteś bestią, więc jaka jest twoja moc.-Spytał Kenostir tak jakby to wcale niebyło pytanie. Pestros tylko niepewnie wruszył ramionami: -Niewiem. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji sprawdzić. Puki co mam jeszcze moją moc fuzji.-Kenostir podniósł jedną brew i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Skar otworzył drzwi. Kiedy wszedł do środka słychać było z zewnątrz muzyke: -Tu jesteś herosie-Odparł ze śmiechem patrząc na Pestrosa.-Choć, wszyscy wiedą, że rozwaliłeś tego stwora i zrobili impreskę. Nie pytaj skąd wzieliśmy pastyle. Jazda! Wszyscy cię wołają.-Powiedział Skar i wziął toa na korytarz. Za nimi wyszedł Kenostir, ale poszedł w przeciwną strone: -Hej, a ty nie idziesz?-Zapytał skar patrząc na odchdzącego toa. Kenostir tylko wydzedził nie odwracając się: -Moim żywiołem jest mrok,a nie głupota-Na tę odpowiedź Skar nieco spochmurniał, ale i tak poleciał na główny pokład. Kenostir poszedł korytarzem do magazynu, gdzie były trzymane rahi. rozdział8 .wyspa Przez następne kilka dni nadal nic się nie działo, nielicząc ataku DH. Kiedy Dilox i Risterio weszli na statek okazało się, że to był transport świeżo zwerbowanych kadetów płynących na Odynie. Dwaj Drapieżcy szybko zabili wszystkich starszyh łowców i bardziej nerwowych kadetów. Następnym przystankiem była wyspa na, której odstawili kadetów, którzy byli najmniej groźni i zniszczyli statek DH. Poza nimi było spokojnie. W końcu dotarli do celu. Wyspy-Skarbca Duchów Nynrah. Po krótkim czasie na brzeg wyspy wpłynęła niewielka łódź z Diloxem, Kenostirem, Ikinesem, Pestrosem, Risteriem, Kistrazem i Skarem: -I co?-Zapytał obojetnie Kenostir.-Gdzie jest skarbiec? -Na wschodnim brzegu wyspy jest przejście. A tóż przed nim urwisko. Na drzwiach jest jakiś mechanizm-zagatka, a w środku jest skarbiec Duchów. -Jeszcze tylko zagatka i wracamy na Distrax.-Oznajmił Dilox -Z bronią, wystarczającą by zniszczyć DH i BoM. Ale będzie masakra!-Wykrzyknął uradowany Risterio. -Ciszej głupcze. Na tej wysepka jest tak mała, że niema na niej nawet drzew, ale to nie znaczy, że niema tu pułapek. Może nawet ktoś tu jeszcze mieszka.-Skarcił go Kenostir. -Chłopie rozejrzyj się. kto by chciał tu mieszkać.-Odparł Risterio, ale po spojrzeniu Kenostira był już cicho jeśli nie liczyć jego chihotu. Okolica faktycznie nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Cała wysepka była pod ciemnymi chmurami. Jedyna plaża na której wylądowali była pokryta ostrymi kamieniami, a poza nią były tylko wysokie klify. Trawa była blada, a poza nią nic nie rosło. Trudno było znaleść nawet owady. Jedyną rzeczą, która pokazywała, że było tu kiedyś coś żywego były wysokie drzwi wychodzące z jednego z pagórków prosto na klif. Cała grupa poszła na to urwisko. Kiedy doszli okazało się, że w ścianie nie są jedne drzwi, ale cały żąd. -Dobra... No to co to za zagatka?-Spytał niepewnie Skar. Ikines wyjął zza pleców pergamin i rozłorzył go: -"Na krawędzi znajdziesz drzwi wiele. Jedne co nie da się otworzyć do skarbu prowadzą, a reszta do śmierci cię zabierze."-Zacytował. -Pocieszjące.-Odparł sucho Kenostir. -No to które się nie otwierają?-Spytał nieco skołowany Kistraz. -Drogą prób i błędów.-Zaproponował Risterio. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego niepewnie: -Chcesz je wszystkie otworzyć?-Spytał Dilox. -A czemu nie? Sprawdzimy wszystkie i dowiemy się, których da można otworzyć. -A pamiętasz kawałek, "reszta do śmierci cię zabierze"?-Spytał Pestros. -Kto nie ryzykuje ten nie ma!-Wykrzyknął Risterio o doskoczył do pierwszych drzwi. -Chwila, zaczekaj!-Krzyknął Ikines i poleciał na Risteria. Kiedy toa żelaza otworzył drzwi, primerianin wpadł na niego i razem poleciali kilka metrów dalej. Za drzwiami była ściana z której wysunęło się gigantyczne ostrze i przeciąło powietrze tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał oszalały toa, a po chwili spowrotem się schowało i drzwi same się zamknęły: -Myśl czasem wariacie!-Syknął na Risteria Dilox. -Nic ci nie jest?-Zapytał Ikines. -Robimy to jeszcze raz?-Spytał toa żelaza z szalonym uśmiechem. -Czyli, nic mu nie jest.-Dodał Dilox. -dobra, a teraz jeśli nie chcecie skończyć tak jak ten szaleniec przed chwilą gdyby nie Ikines dajcie mi to zrobić.-warknął obojętnie Kenostir. wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, ale nie tak jak na Risteria. na tego oszalałego toa patrzyli z litością, ironią i wyższością. na Kenostira nie dało się tak patrzeć. ten toa budził w nich strach, szacunek i niepewność. w jego przypadku niewielu było na tyle odważnych (lub głupich), żeby mu się sprzeciwić. wszyscy stanęli za nim. toa mroku stanął na przeciw drzwi i pokazał swoją moc. wokół niego zacząła się unosić czarna energia, poczym rozpadł się na miliardy cząsteczek. były widoczne i nie rozsypywały się przez wiatr przez energie wokól nich. podzielił się na sześć, tyle ile było pozostałych drzwi. szybko wszystkie wpłyneły za zamknięte drzwi, a po chwili wróciły i spowrotem stworzyły toa mroku: -za żadnymi nie ma przejścia. same pułapki.-odparł lodowato nie czekając na pytania. -skoro za żadnymi nie ma przejścia, to gdzie ono jest?-spytał Ikines. Kenostir tylko wzrószył ramionami. wszyscy rozbiegli się po całej wyspie szykając innego przejścia. ale nic nie znaleźli, nawet małych schowków, gdzie można by znaleść kolejną wskazówke. wszyscy spowrotem weszli na klif gdzie były drzwi: -więc to koniec.-powiedział obojętnie toa mroku. Ikines usiadł na pobliskim głazie: -nie możliwe.-mówił sam do siebie.-przecież musi być jakiś sposób. tyle przeszliśmy... tylu zginęło. przecież to nie może być koniec. zbyt wielu przypłaciło tę wypawe życiem, by znaleść ten skarbiec. przecież to nie może pójść teraz na marne.-dopiero teraz Pestros zauważył jak po mimo wspólnych cech Hetrox i Ikines się różnili. Hetrox nie szanował życia i był gotowy poświęcić innych by osiągnąć cel. Ikines cenił je i chciał by podczas mysji by przeżyło jak najwięcej. toa fuzji spojrzał na drzwi.-"...Reszta do śmierci cię zabierze..." -cytował w myślach.-"... jedne co nieda się otworzyć do skarbu cię zaprowadzą..."-wtedy zauważył to czego nie zauważył jeszcze nikt z grupy. ściana z drzwiami miała kształt pół okręgu. na jednym końcu były drzwi z pułapką w ktorą prawie wpadł Risterio. z drugiej strony była wielka metalowa tarcza. nagle coś wpadło mu do głowy. podbiegł do tarczy, wyjął zza pleców szcierkę i zaczął starannie wycierać tarcze: -co on robi?-spytał Skar patrząc na pracującego toa. wszyscy podeszli do niego i spojrzeli na tarczę: -powtórze się: co on robi?-spytał znowu ta-matoranin. po dłuższej chwili Pestros starł większość pułu z tarczy. pojawiło w niej się odbicie drzwi na drugim końcu: -teraz rozumiecie?-spytał Pestros odwracając się do grupy. Skar, Kistraz i Risterio byli skołowani. -nie da się otworzyć drzwi, które są tylko odbiciem.-odparł Kenostir. -właśnie!-wykrzyknął Pestros. spwrotem odwrócił się od grupy, złapał za jeden z boków tarczy i pociągnął. tarcza ze zgrzytem odsunęła się od skały pokazując ukryte przejście. -no...-odparł zadowolony Kistraz.-szef będzie z ciebie zadowolony. -z ust mi to wyjołeś-wszyscy spojrzeli na lewą stronę klifu. rozdział9 .walka na środku prowadzącej do drzwi ścieszki stał na samym środku Hynitrios, primal, Phantom, Lariska i Lurker. nikt nie wiedział jak dostali się na wyspę, ani jak ich niezauważono. ale nikt z grupy o to nie spytał. wszystkich obchodziło tylko to by się ich pozbyć. nie mieli tak dobrych broni, jak łowcy i nie byli tak liczebni, ale wiedzieli, że to nie ma znaczenia. już wiele razy ich pokonali. i teraz nie będzei inaczej. Hynitrios wyszedł przed ściane z DH. -nie zapominajcie, że równie dobrze możecie się poddać. to o wiele lepsze rozwiązanie, moi drodzy. im mniej was teraz zginie tym większa szansa, że pódziecie po rozum do głowy i zostaniecie mrocznimi łowcami. -tym razem zwyjątkiem tego o odejściu, to ty mi to z ust wyjołeś.-odparł Dilox, wyciągnął swoje ostrze i wymierzył w łowce. to samo zrobili pozostali zwyjątkiem Skara i Kistraza. -wy idźcie do skarbca.-nakazał Ikines i dał ta-matoranom mapę. -a dlaczego my mamy iść?-spytał Kistraz i spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Kenostira. po sekundzie matoranie wbiegli do tunelu. tym czasem na zewnątrz rozgarzała walka. Kenostir wziął na siebie Hynitriosa, Ikines Lariske, Risterio Lurkera, pestros Phantoma, a Dilox Primala. (uwaga, w tym kawałku tekstu walki opisane są po kolei, ale dzieją się w tym samym czasie). Hynitrios złapał Kenostira za ramię i wyrzucił kilka metrów przed siebie. toa mroku odbił się od siemi na rękach i szybko znalazł się tóż przed łowcą i przeciął jego napierśnik na pół. pod pancerzem Hynitriosa nie było jednak nawet małej ranki. łowca tylko lekko się zaśmiał i wystrzelił w toa z karabinu. miecz Kenostira odbił wszystkie i jednym cięciem przepołowił miotacz, poczym ręke Hynitriosa. łowca najzwyczajniej wyciągnął ostrze z pancerza i pchnął nim toa. ten jednak jedynie zrobił obrót, chwycił miecz i rękojeścią uderzył w maskę łowcy. ten jednak tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjął swoje ostre. uderzył nim z całej siły w miecz Kenostira i naciskał. toa nawet się nie poruszył. szybkim ruchem uciekł z pod ostrza lowcy, które wbiło się w ziemię i przeciął naramiennik wroga. ten jednak jedynie myslał o wyjęciu miecza ze skały i chyba nawet niezauważył, ze miecz to przeciął jego pancerz jeszcze raz na nodze. tym czasem Lariska rzucała sztyletami w primerianina latającego nad nią. Ikines w powietrzu łatwo robił uniki. szybko zleciał na ziemię i wzbił się spowrotem porywając łowczynie, po czym zrzucił ją na Lurkera. słyszał jak Risterio coś do niego krzyczy, ale nie zrozumiał. kiedy lądował spojrzał na oszalałego toa, który wyciągnął swoją piłe i uderzył nią z góry na dół celując w łowców. Lariska szybkim susem uciekła z pod ostrza, lecz Lurker miał mniej farta. łowczyni szybko podbiegła do Ikinesa i rzuciła się na niego ze sztyletami, które primerianin z trudem zablokował kataną. kiedy napierali na siebie Ikines na komunikatorze dostał wiadomość od Kistraza i kzyknął do Risteria by ten pomógł ta-matoranom. Riserio zmienił swoje ręce w karabiny i wystrzelał w Lurkera. łowca wszystkie odbijał pazurami w morderczej szarży na toa. wpadł na niego poczym wstał z przygniecionego toa i wycelował ostrzem. kiedy wbił je w ziemię, a nie w tułw Risteria zorientnował się, że tym razem toa mierzy do niego z potężnego działa. kiedy toa wystrzelił Lurker wylądował na skale kilka metrów dalej. podniósł się chwiejnym krokiem, podpierając się o skałę i widział jak Risterio wystrzelił drugi raz. tym razem przed ciosem uratowała go... spadająca Lariska. Risterio spojrzał w góre na Ikinesa i wykrzyknął pół zażaleniem, pół śmiechem: -chej! to ja miałem go wypatroszyć!-kiedy primerianin wylądował zmienił swoją broń na piłę i uderzył. Larska uciekła, ale Lurker został trafiony wklatkę piersiową i zawył z bólu. oszalały toa przygniótł go nogą i zaczął przepiłowywać biedakowi głowę szalenie się śmiejąc i zlizując z warg krew łowcy. kiedy skończył usłyszał krzyk Ikinesa by pomógł Skarowi i kistrazowi, poczym zniknął w tunelu. Pestros walczył z Phantomem włócznią i miotając w łowce kulami. ten jednak dzięki swoim sztuczką łatwo wymijał ataki i przebił się do toa fuzji, uderzając go w brzuch kolbą karabinu. Pestros cofnął się o kilka kroków, poczym spojrzał przed siebie. nic nie widział, ale wiedział, że łowca stoi tóż przed nim. zacisnął pięść i uderzył z całej ciły w powietrze trafiając Phantoma w twarz. łowca, tracąc swój kamuflarz był na chwilę ogłuszony co wykorzystał toa przebijając ręke i nogę przeciwnika włócznią. słychać było krzyk łowcy poczym tem szybko stał znowu się niewidzialny i zniknął. Pestros wiedział, że nie stanowi zagrorzenia. na razie. Dilox kontra Primal. to niezbyt wyrównana walka. zwłaszcza dla Primala. Dilox przeżył wiele walk i wojen oraz wiele umie. pokazał to unikając włóczni łowcy i poważnie go raniąc mieczem w nogi oraz tułw. podczas gdy na Lurkera spadła vortrixx Primal miał ciało pokryte wieloma płytkimi, ale długimi ranami. wkońcu zebrał się w sobie i zaatakował toa w sarży. Dilox zablokował mieczem włócznie łowcy i obaj napierali z całej siły. tymczasem Skar i jego brat Kistraz wcale nie mieli lepiej. kiedy wyślizgnęli się z tunelu zobaczyli przed sobą korytarz prowadzący do wielkich drzwi. kiedy weszli na środek tóż przed drzwiami wyłoniły się ostrza, które przecinały korytarz na plastry i powoli zbirzając się do matoran. kiedy chcieli zawrócić zauważali, że takie same ostrze przecina korytarz od strony wyjścia. Skar uruchomił swój komunikator i wysłał ikinesowi wiadomość, że mają poważne kłopoty. po kilku minutach od jednego ostrza do drugiego zostały zaledwie dwa metry. teraz kłopot była bardzo poważne. nagle z tunelu wyleciał Risterio. kiedy zobaczył, że Skar i Kistraz są pomiądzy dwoma ostrzami zamyślił się i spytał: -no... to... jaki macie kłopot? -zgadnij!-syjnał Skar odchylając się przed jednym ostrzem. Risterio wyglądał jakby na prawdę się zastanawiał poczym spytał: -chcecie... żebym wyciągnął was z tej pułapki? -nie, k*rwa, chcemy, żebyś przyniósł na lemoniade!-wrzasnął Kistraz. -okey!-odkrzyknął Risterio:-chcecie lód? -POTNIJ TE ******** OSTRZA!!!-wrzasneli obaj jednocześnie. -no dobra.-odparł Risterio i rzucił się z piłą na ostrza. po chwili nad grupą, przelatywały tylko kikuty. -dobra.-odparł Kistraz.-a teraz zajmiemy się skarbem.- podszedł do drzwi, lekko je uchylił i spojrzał do środka. kiedy tylko spojrzał rozszerzyły mu się źrenice i otwarł maksymalnie drzwi. wszyscy spojrzeli do środka i zareagowali tak jak Kistraz. na zewnątrz walka zaczynała przenosić się na równine. podczas gdy Ikines przygniótł Lariskę twardym powietrzem Dilox odepchnął Primala tak, że zobaczył zanim inny statek z banderą DH: -no to już wiemy skąd tu się wieliście.-syknął do łowcy poczym przetrzymał atak włócznią: -to bez znaczenia.-odparł Primal.-zanim wasi towarzysze zdąrzą zareagować już będziecie martwi. -nie sądze.-tuż nad Diloxem przeleciał Ikines i uderzył z całej siły w włócznie łowcy. Primal jednak złapał primerianina za skrzydło i rzucił nim o ziemię. podniósł włócznie nad głową Ikinesa, ale zablokował go rana na plecach po strzu Diloxa. tymczasem z pod ściany twardego powietrza wyleciał sztylet rostrzaskując zapore w kawałki. Lariska podniosła się i zmierzyła wzrokiem pół przytomnego primerianina. -nic z tego!-dokładnie pomiędzy Ikinesem, a vortixx pokazał się Pestros z gotową wlócznią. teraz pomiędzy nimi rozgorzała walka. tymczasem Hynistrios odepchnął Kenostira z taką siłą, żę toa mroku wylądował na drugim końcu niewielkiej polany na której toczyła się bitwa. Kenostir wstał chwiejnym krokiem, ale po chwili wyglądał tak jakby stał tam od zawsze. podniósł swój miecz i podszedł wolnym krokiem spokojnie do niezniszczalnego, który stał i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem Kenostirowi. kiedy ten był kilkakanaście metrów od niego zaczął szybciej chodzić poczym szybko zaczął biec i z wyskoku kopnął Hynistriosa w klatkę piersiową i jednocześnie przejechał mu miecze po masce. po kopnięciu odskoczył i wylądował w pozycji bojowej. obok Lariska walczyła z Pestrosem, ale tym razem nawet pomimo doświadczenia toa fuzji Lariska radziła z nim sobie lepiej przez ból, który pozostał po kolbie karabinu Phantoma. sekunde później pare milimetrów do przodu w piersi Pestrosa tkwiłby sztylet naszączony trucizną. tymczasem Hynitrios wystrzelił z karabinu prosto w Kenostira, który zauważył, że Lariska wytrąciła włócznie z rąk toa fuzji. jednym susem jednocześnie uniknął pocisku i złapał Lariske chwile przed tym jak rzuciła swoim sztyletem. obaj wpadli do rozpadliny gdzie zniknęli innym z oczu. tymczasem kiedy Ikines i Dilox mieli dobić Primala usłyszeli głos Skar i Kistraza. obydwaj razem z Risteriem biegli do nich obładowani najróżniejszymi urządzeniami: -HEJ!! Mamy broń! możemy iść!-Dopiero teraz ta-matoranie zauważyli, że poza ich przyjaciółmi na polanie są jeszcze mroczni łowcy: -Ty to umiesz wyczuć moment.-Syknął do Skara Kistraz. Drapieżcy, którzy walczyli doskoczyli do trójki przyjaciół i ustawili się pomiędzy nimi, a łowcami w pozycjach bojowych. jendak po obu stronach brakowało po jednej osobie: Kenostira i Lariski. -My ich zatrzymamy, a wy biegnijcie do statku.-powiedział cicho Dilox nieodrywając wzroku od Primala. przez dłuższą chwilę jeszcze wszyscy stali w napięciu, które rozdarł krzyk Risteria: -RAZ SIĘ ŻYJE!!!-oszalały toa zaczął biec w kierunku Kegatara, a tuż zanim biegli ta-matoranie. w tej samej sekundzie mroczni łowcy i drapieżcy starli się. do boju z nikąd dołączył się Phantom spadając z ostrzem na Diloxa. toa roślinności zdołał odbić ostrze( i jego właściciela) w stronę łowców. podczas walki DH zostali zepchnięci pod niewielkie wzniesienie: -dałeś sygnał?-szepnął do Phantoma Hynitrios. dawny duch Nynrah potaknął. -dajcie spokój. nasi przyjaciele są już pewnie na pokładzie statku, nie złapiecie ich.-powiedział Ikines -najpewniej tak.-odparł Hynitrios spokojnie deaktywując swoje ostrze:-ale odbijemy to sobie. tu i w tej chwili. -ta, a niby jak?-spytał Pestros. steltanin tylko posłał mu w odpowiedzi cwany półuśmiech i schował jedną ręke za plecami wykonując do towarzyszy gest. -sygnał.-powiedział cicho Phantom. -teraz się zacznie.-odszepnął Primal. po chwili drapieżcy czekali na atak spokojnych mrocznych łowców, ale ci tylko się na nich patrzyli z nieprzyjemnymi uśmiechami. nagle za łowcami pojawiły się około dwa tuziny robotów bojowych. każdy przypominał Hynitriosa z tą różnicą, że były nieco mniejsze i zamiast rąk miały cordaki. Dilox zmierzył wszystkie wzrokiem poczym zwrócił się do Hynitriosa: -dobrego nigdy za wiele...? -jesteś całkiem szybki w słowach.-odparł steltanin.-ale czy jesteś szybszy niż pociski?-jak na komende roboty ustawiły się w pozycjach bojowych i wycelowały w drapieżców. na ich napierśnikach latały wiązki laserowe szykając najsłabszych punktów. -co teraz?-zapytał cicho Ikines. -pamiętacie jak wam mówiłem o moim pobycie na Zakaz?-odparł równie cicho Pestros. obydwaj przytaknęli.-tam było podobnie. wiecie jak z drużyną to załatwiliśmy, więc teraz zrobimy to samo.-przez dłuższą chwilę jeszcze stali bez ruchu, aż w końcu: -teraz!-na sygnał Pestrosa toa fuzji skoczył w lewo, Dilox w prawo, a Ikines poleciał nad maszyny przez kilka sekund maszyny były zdezorientowane co wykorzystali bochaterowie. pestros rzucił włócznią i przebił głowę jednej z maszyn. Dilox wyciągnął swój miecz i przepołowił nim klatke piersiową drugiego. Ikines wytworzył nad całym oddziałem robotów ścianę leverro i zrzucił na maszyny. kiedy stanęli obok siebie i spojrzeli na maszyny te były całe. wszystkie odwróciły się w stronę drapieżców i zaczęły strzelać. Dilox, Ikines i Pestros schowałi się za jednym z głazów. mroczni łowcy, którzy dotychczas się temu przglądali z zadowoleniem zaczęli się odwraczać w stronę swojej łodzi. -myśleliście, że znaszczenie tych robotów to taka prosta sprawa? nie dacie rady jednocześnie zniszczyć wszystkich i samemu uciekać przed pociskami.-powiedział Hynitrios z wrednym uśmiechem i zszedł z polany. -przeklęci łowcy.-wycedził Dilox obrywając odłamkiem skały w czoło. wkońcu strzały ustały. akurat kiedy głaz miał już się rozpaść. Petros wychylił niepewnie głowę. zobaczył puste magazynki luf maszyn, które teraz maszerowały na nich. jeden podszedł do skały i uniósł swój miotacz. -szybko!-zawołał Ikines kiedy wszyscy wyskoczyli zza skały ta rozpadła się na kawałki. w miejscu gdzei stał Dilox teraz głęboko w ziemię był wbity miotacz. maszyna uniosła głowę i skierowała ją na drapieżcó, poczym wyjeła miotacz i wycelowała. Ikines uskoczył przed kolejnym spadającym cordakiem. maszyny okrążyły całą trójkę. zaczęło być naprawdę nieprzyjemne. rozdział10: przemiana nagle jeden z robotów zostął trafiony jakimś ostrzem. padł na ziemię z głową przebitą sztyletem. kiedy wszyscy się odwrócili w stronę z której nadleciał nóż zobaczyli lecący w ich stronę obłok cienia. kiedy był kilkanascie metrów od grupy uniósł się w góre i zmaterializował w toa cienia z uniesioną szablą. kiedy kenostir wylądował odciął z obrotu dwóm robotom głowy. reszta drapieżców zkorzystała z okazji i zaatakowała roboty. Ikines aktywował ostrza modliszki i wbił je w głowę kolejnego robota. Dilox przebił jedną z maszyn mieczem z taką siłą, że robot przewrócił się, a z rany na tułowiu leciały iskry. Pestros rzucił włócznią tak, że przebiła głowę jednego z robotów na wylot, a grot trafił w oko drugiej maszyny. drapieżcy powtarzali te ataki, aż zniszczyłi ostatniego robota. -no to skończone.-ucieszl się Ikines. -jeszcze nie.-jeden z niszczonych robotów wysunął zręki ostrze i wbił je głęboko w nogę Ikinesa. primeranin krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię kiedy Dilox odciął maszynie rękę i wbił miecz głowę. -wszystko gra.-spytał Pestros. -chyba tak...-odparł primerianin poczym zwinął się z bólu. nagle zaczął się szamoać na wszystkie strony, a w miejscu gdzie został wbity sztylet. zaczęły się pokazywać zielone rzyły. -jad odyńskich fikou.-powiedział cicho Kenostir odrazu rozpoznając truciznę.Pestros wpatrywał się w primeriaina, który zaczął wyć na cały głos z bólu i wijąc się. -jak to się leczy?!-krzyknął toa fuzji. -na to nie ma lekarstwa.-odarł ozięble toa cienia. Dilox nie wierzył, że powiedział tak chłodno coś takiego. toa roślinności nawet niezauważył jak Pestros po dłuższym milczeniu powiedział: -znam na to lekastwo.-toa fuzji klęknął przy cierpiącym primerianinie. pozostali dwaj toa spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Petros połorzył dłonie na piersi primerianina. po chwili toa fuzji rozbłysł białym światłem, które przeszło na Ikinesa. -Pestros...-szepnął Dilox patrząc jak toa fuzji zmienia kształt. jego ciało zmniejszyło się i stało się bardziej garbate, włócznia zmieniła się w berło, a jego kanohi huna zminiła się z wielkiej w slachetną. toa Pestros oddał swoją moc toa by uleczyć Ikinesa i zmienił się w turaga. rozdział11: zemsta pięć dni później, do portu Xii dobiły dwa statki. jeden z nich był ogromny i cały z metalu, a drugi był szarym żaglowcem o pożółkłych żaglach, a na szczycie masztu powiewała flaga zabrudzona krwią. na skrajach miasta naprzeciwko siebie stanęły dwie grupy. w jednej byli trzej toa-roślinności, żelaza i mroku, oraz dziwna postać ze skrzydłami, dwaj ta-matoranie i turaga. w drugiej była podobna postać do tej ze skrzydłami, ale z ogonem i hełmem, a za nią stali toa ziemi i żelaza, oraz jakaś istota w płaszczu. poza nimi był jeszcze jakiś olbrzym, bohrok, skakdi i (całkiem niezła) vortixx. istota w hełmie podeszła do grupy: -dobra robota. -łatwizna.-odparł Skar.-chociaż nas Pestros zapłacił swoją formą. powinien teraz trochę potrenowa-Aau!-turaga fuzji nadepnął laską na stopę ta-matoranina. Hetrox popatrzył na Skara ze śmiechem poczym zapytał: -gdzie macie ten sprzęt?-Ikines podszedł do Hetroxa ciągnąć za sobą sporą skrzynie,a Kistraz i Skar (kuśtykając) pchali ja z drugiej strony. razem podnieśli ciężką klapę i pokazali najróżniejsze urządzenia, miotacze i ostrza. Vystos odepchnął matoran i spojrzał na broń jakby zamiast nich były tam diamenty. -a, teraz?-zapytała Lystrinii. -teraz...-odparł Hetrox-Vystos ulepszy te cacka razem z miejscowymi i podzielimy ją między nas.-primerianin spojrzał na toa żelaza.-o ile wcześniej nie umrze ze szczęścia. kiedy toa żelaza razem z kilkoma vortixx zabrali skrzynię Hetrox i reszta spędziła resztę dnia w jednej z zamaskowanych baz należących do GoP. była to niewielka opuszczona fabryka na jednej z bardziej bezludnych części wyspy. tylko Kenostir zauważył, ze kiedy weszli do budynku obserwowały ich dwie osoby w płaszczach. toa cienia jednak tylko zmierzył je wzrokiem i wszedł do bydynku jak gdyby nigdy nic: -więc jednak roboty były za słabe.-szepnęła Lariska odwracając głowę w stronę drugiej istoty.-chociaż to, że nie dały rady Kenostirowi było pewne- druga postać nadal obserwowała budynek: -mówisz jakbyś go znała od lat moja droga.-odparł spokojnie Hynitrios. vortixx otworzyła szerzej oczy po czym odwróciła wzrok. przypomniała sobie jak wpadła z nim do rozpadliny w skarbcu. kiedy wstała zauważyła jak toa mroku chowa miecz i przypomniała sobie to uczucie kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy. jakby patrzyła prosto w twarz śmierci. kompletnie bez życia. Kenostir powiedział jej, że zostając DH. po czym przeprowadził ją przez kotlinę tak, że trafiła prosto do statku. kiedy spowrotem się do niego odwróciła zobaczyła tylko jak zmienia się w mrok. następnego ranka w fabryce wszyscy czekali, aż Vystos skończy z broniami. nagle rozległo się uderzanie do drzwi. wszyscy wyjęli swoją broń. kiedy Hetrox otworzył drzwi zobaczył za nimi toa plazmy z pancerzem grubości pancerza żółwia z Dołu i dłońmi zakończonymi gigantycznymi pazurami. -cześć Ragnorg.-powiedział primerianin bez przekonania.-o co biega, znowu jacyś szpiedzy od makut? -nie, ale pewien toa który nie potrzebuje snu ma do ciebie sprawę. kilka minut później wszyscy byli na jednej ze skalistych równin Xii usianej kilkoma kupkami trawy. podczas spaceru jedna z fiolek Lystrinii napełnionych trucizną wypadła jej i spadła na kupkę trawy. po chwili z fiolki zostały tylko nie liczne kawałki szkła, które i tak się w końcu roztopiły. -a, tak.-powiedziała vortrixx w myślach do samej siebie.-teraz pamiętam dlaczego wyjechałam.-kilka kroków dalej zobaczyli Vystosa opierającego się o skrzynie. kiedy podeszli toa żelaza otworzył ją i pokazał broń, którą zmodernizował. wszystkie teraz miały odnowioną konstrukcje i każda miała symbol drapieżców. -to nie wszystko.-powiedział z uśmiechem toa żelaza.-kiedy was nie było my byliśmy na Arthace. władca tej krainy zbudował coś niezwykłego.-Vystos wyciągnął zza skrzyni kilka napierśników wyglądających jakby ktoś upchał do nich cały magazyn kabli, siłowników i zębatek.-to są D.Z.A. -co to to całe D.Z.A?-spytał Ikines. -to są zbroje adaptacyjne-odparł z lekkim podekscytowaniem Vystos.-mogą dostosowywać użytkownika do danego środowiska. co prawda to dopiero pierwsze egzemplarze i można w nich na razie tylko wytrzymać dłużej bez powietrza, łączyć, wzmocnić umiejętności fizyczne itp, ale z tymi broniami na to będzie wystarczyć. -oby.-odparł Ikines.-widziałem jednego łowce, którego nie dało się zranić. pancerz był zniszczony, ale skóra była cała. jeśli TSO ma więcej takich ludzi...-primerianin powietrza poczuł jak dłoń Hetroxa klepnęła go po plecach. -wtedy będziemy mieli większą zabawe-dokończył z Ikinesa primerianin ognia.-dobra, skoro już wiemy co i jak pora się zabierać.-jakieś pół godziny później cała grupa była w porcie Xii. kiedy Ragnorg i Kantast wnosili skrzynią na pokład Kegatara rozległ się za nimi zimny głos: -doskonale, a teraz skoro już cała broń jest na pokładzie oddajcie nam ją. statek z resztą też możecie.-wszyscy odwrócili się za siebie z wyjątkiem Hetroxa. primerianin stał tylko bez ruchu i odparł cicho: -spiep**aj Hynitrios.-Hetrox szybko wykonał półobrót wyciągając swoje miecze i spojrzał na grupę mrocznych łowców. w samym środku grupy stał czarny steltianin z srebrnym pancerzem i wielkim ostrze w ręku. Hetrox rozpoznał pozostałych. poza Hynitriosem stali tam jeszcze Vanisher, Silince, Kraata-kal, Lariska, Firedracax, Primal, Phantom i kilku innych łowców. wokół grypu zebrała się grupa ciekawskich Vortixx obserwójących co się stanie. choć każdy, kto znał Hetroxa dobrze wiedział co-walka. drapieżcy i łowcy rzucili się na siebie. każdy znalazł sobie wroga i każdy uderzał z całej siły. Skar i Kistraz zaatakowali Silince'a, ale Kistraza od walki odciągały xianki oglądające walkę zza skrzyń ustawionych w porcie. -za wysokie progi! RUSZ SIĘ WRESZCIE!!!-krzyknął Skar uskakując przed kanoka. kiedy drugi ta-matoranin się odcknął mroczni łowca zaatakował do. chwilę póżniej Kistraz miał głowę wbitą w skrzynie za, którymi chowały się Vortrixx. tymczasem Hetrox odciął mieczem rękę jednemu z DH i przepołowił go. kiedy się odwrócił usłyszał zimny głos: -mam cię już zdecydowanie zbyt długo na głowie toa.-Hetrox odwrócił się do postaci stojącej za min. była wyższa od Vortrixxa, w żółto-czarnym i srebrnym pancerzu oraz z włócznią w ręku. -nie wierze!-odparł Hetrox-stary TSO wylazł z nory? chyba się odemnie uzależniłeś. a tak na marginesie-jestem czymś starszym od toa. -to nie ma znaczenia.-odparł lider DH.-i tak cię zabiję. -jeszcze zobaczymy.-Hetrox zablokował włócznie TSO, który po chwili oberwał falą ognia. lider zawarczał i wystrzelił kryształowym protodermis. Hetrox został przykuty do ziemi, ale jeden wybuch wystarczył by zmienić je w proch. kiedy TSO zamachnął się włócznią primerianin szybko odskoczył i rzucił swoim łańcuchem w władce łowców. łańcuch oplątał się wokół włóczni, a Hetrox jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał ją z rąk TSO. -i co teraz wykąbinujesz?-zapytał ironicznie. po chwili primerianin oskoczył przed słupem energii, który zmienił stojącą zanim ścianę w kupę pyłu. -mam jeszcze wiele sztuczek.-odparł TSO i wystrzelił kolejnym promieniem. Hetrox zablokował je swoimi ostrzami. tymczasem pozostałym Drapieżcą walka szła mniej więcej tak samo. Lariska miała Lynistri, Ikines Kraata-kal, Firedracax Kantasta, Hynitrios Kenostira, Phantom Ragnorga, Primal Cerraka, a Vanisher Diloxa. podczas walki Vystos, Risterio i Pestros próbowali sami przemieść ciężką skrzynie na pokład. kiedy byli już na kładce, deska wybuchła odrzucając całą trójkę razem ze skrzynią spowrotem na środek placu-w środku walki. kiedy kurz przed nimi opadł zobaczyli kilka robotów. takich samych jakie zobaczyli na wyspie. kiedy się rozejrzeli zobaczyli, że cały port jest otoczony tymi maszynami. Hetrox spojrzał przelotnie na ścianę maszyn. -potrzebne ci są roboty, żeby kogoś pokonać? dawniej byłeś bardziej wytrzymały.- primerianin szybko zablokował mieczami atak berła. -oni mają tylko zabić twoich ludzi. tobą zajmę się osobiście.-syknął władca łowców. Hetrox odrzycił berło i wyciągnąl swój miotacz. po chwili w klatce piersiowej lidera DH były trzy otwory po pociskach. TSO złapał się za pierś i przyklęknął. primerianin podszedł i wymierzył w głowę lidera. -starzejesz się.-syknął Hetrox patrząc z jadowitym uśmieszkiem na TSO. -a ty zmieniarz się z odważnego w głupiego.-odsyknął władca DH i stworzył falę kryształowego protodermis. ogromna bryła wyrzuciła Hetroxa na sporą odległość i wyrąciła mu jego blaster. kiedy primerianin miękko wylądował miał dobry widok by patrzeć jak TSO wstaje i rozdeptuje jego broń. -normalnie coraz lepiej.-pomyslał Herszt drapieżców. -najwyższa pora się ciebie pozbyć.-syknął TSO i wystrzelił w Hetroxa promień z oczu. primerianin złapał za jakiś złom lerzący w porcie i rzucił nim w stronę lidera łowców. kiedy blacha rozpadła się na cząsteczki, Hetrox wyjął zza pleców swoje miecze i je aktywował. z pomiędzy dwóch ostrzy ostadzonych w rękojeściach wystrzelił język ognia i uformował szerokie, długie ostrze. -taki jesteś mocny?-warknął pewnie Hetrox.-to dawaj! tymczasem pozostali drapieżcy szybko zebrali się przy skrzyni z brońmi. patrzyli na zamknięte wieko i na siebie samych. -to co? próba generalna?-zapytała Lynistrii.wszyscy inni odparli cwanymi usmiechami. otwarli skrzynie i wyjęli po kilka dla każdego. kiedy przestali patrzec na swoje nowe zabawki szybko się zoriętowali, że są na celownikach z piędziesięciu robotów. szybko odskoczyli kiedy skrzynia, która nakładała się na wszystkie linie strzału rozleciał się na kawałki. wszyscy poukrywali się za skrzyniami, ścianami, w budynkach i wszędzie tam gdzie mozna się ukryć. mogli teraz łatwo rozpocząć kontratak, ale był tylko jeden problem-nikt nie wiedział do konca jak działają te cudeńka. w końcu Kistraz, który jako pierwszy wpadł jak działają te bronie wyskoczył zza skrzyń i wymierzył w roboty. miał naramiennik z dowma miotaczami i karabinami, chociaż nie wyglądał na taki, którym można ławo manewrować. kiedy wymierzył naramiennik rozłorzył się tak, że teraz zajmował całą rękę. po cwili z karabinów wyleciały pociski, z miotacza język ognia, a z miotacza na ramieniu pociski. po kilku sekundach wszystki siedem robotów eyleciało w powietrze. razem z wszystkim co było pod nimi i za nimi. Kistraz zawył z radości poczym szybko zwiał za skrzynie za którymi ukrywał się Skar. -stary, kocham tą zabawkę!-powiedział Kistraz nie odrywając oczu od broni. -zaręczyny, później.-odparł Skar. on miał dwa karabiny wielkosci jego rąk. kiedy skrzynie uderzyły ich w plecy szybko odwrócili się i wystrzelili zza skrzyń. tymczasem kilka metrów dalej Kenostir i Dilox co hwila wymieniali się wrogami. -dość tego!-krzyknał zirytowany ranami Vanisher i oteorzył portal wktóry wpadł Dilox. drapieżca zdołał jednak szybko oplątać linę w okół skrzydła łowcy i jego prawie też wciągnąć do portalu. kiedy łowca próbował się wydostać Dilox spojrzał w dół. wisiał w powietrzy nad klifem. Vanisher nie chciał by miał jakiekolwiek szanse. tymczasem Kenostir powalił Hynitriosa, kiedy zobaczył sytuacji swojego towarzysza. -możesz wybierać.-syknął spokojnie do Kenostira łowca.-możesz uratować przyjaciela, lub pozwolić by na tamten świat dostał się dwie dusze. Kenostir szybko popędziłw stronę przyjaciela, ale przedtem nowymi pazurami wyciął na masce Hynitrosa głębokie rysy. Drapieżca wyskoczył ponad innych i wystrzelił ostrza w łowcę. ten jednak otworzył nowy portal w który wpadły ostrza. potem stanąl przed nim i spojrzał na Diloxa. -dla niego to już koniec.-warknął z przyjemnością Vanisher i odciął linę Diloxa. Kenostir mógł tylko patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel spada na klify w innym wymiarze. kiedy łowca nasycił się tym widokiem i odwrócił się do Kenostira zobaczył tylko lecące w jego kierunku ostrze, a potem ciemność. Hetrox, który telarz lerzał pod nogą TSO też widział śmierć przyjaciela. zisnął mocno zęby i oczy poczym krzyknał "NIEEE". wywołął falę, która zmitła z niego TSO poczym wstał i rozejrzał się. wszyscy w jednej chwili przestali walczyć i spojrzeli na herszta Drapieżców. -zginęli członkowie Znikacz, potem Kegatar, potem Pestros oddał swoja moc, a teraz Dilox zginął-szeptał przez żeby primerianin poczym zaczął cały płonąć. chwilę później ogień, który go otaczał rozszedł się na cały port. energia wyrzuciłą wszystkich łowców, ich roboty, vortrixxów i wszystko co było w porcie, ale Drapieżcy mieli tylko oparzenia. na środku portu stał jeszcze dymiący Hetrox. rozejrzał się i zobaczył jak wszyscy jego koledzy przatrzyli na niego. -to już koniec.-powiedział Hetrox i skierował się na Kegatara.-zabierajmy te chol**stwa i wracajmy. rozdział12: zakończenie miesiąc później owadoidalna istota zwana Sitrasem patrzyła przez okno w pokoju na ostatnim pietrze jednej z wież ko-metru. zastanawiał się nad tym artefaktem , który znalazł wiele lat temu. odkąd go zdobył razem z Hetroxem zarobił tysiące. nagle usłyszał za sobą gwizdanie. -nieźle się urządziłeś od naszego ostatniego spotakania.-niebiesko-czerwony stwór się odwrócił i wzdrygnął. przez środek pokoju przechodził toa ognia w hełmie z rogami i ogonem. -H-Hetrox...-wyjękał Sitras.-j-jak ty... -przeżyłem?-spytał spokojnie primerianin i oparł się o ścianę w którą był wmontowany sejf z artefaktem.-następnym razem zawal całą kopalnie, a nie sam tunel.-Sitras wpatrywał się w Hetroxa z niedowierzaniem keidy primerianin przyłorzył do drzwi sejfu dłoń i roztopił je. Lider Drapieżców wyjął z sejfu garść złotych sztab. spojrzał na nie przelotnie i wyrzucił za plecy. zrobił tak również z resztą sztab poczym wyjął przedmiot ścisnięty na samo dno skrytki. była to niewielka fiolka wypełniona świecącym fioletowym płynem, lub pyłem. -ale, to chol*rstwo jest takie jak za pierwszym razem.-westchnął Hetrox patrząc na swiecące naczynie. Sitras otrząsnął się z szoku i rozwinął schowane na plecach skrzydła. w kilka sejund doleciał do Hetroxa, odtrącił go i złapał spadającą fiolkę. primerianin zrobił w powietrzu salto zmieniając się w ognistego ogara i wylądował na ścianie na czterech łapach, poczym odpchnął się i wylądował podpierając się na ręce. -ty też się nic się nie zmieniłeś-wywarczarł Hetrox z lekkim uśmiechem.-skurw*synu.-Sitras zawarczał w odpowiedzi i wystawił w stronę Hetroxa pazury. primerianin uśmiechnął się ironicznie i w ułanku sekundy odczepił od pasa blaster i przestrzelił Sitrasowi rękę. stwór zaryczał z bólu i nie zauważył jak Hetrox podbiegł do niego, rzucił na podłogę i wyskoczył przez okno. na ostatnim piętrze. najwyższej wierzy w ko-metru. primerianin nie był tym zbyt zainteresowany. przyczepił sobie do pasa fiolkę,wycięgnął zzza pleców swoje miecze i wbił je w ścianę. jeszcze kilka metrów spadał, ale wkońcu się zatrzymał. kiedy spróbował się wspiąć kawał ściany obok niego eksplodował. lider drapieżców spojrzał w górę i zbaczył Sitrasa latającego nad nim z miotaczem. -masz dwie możliwości Hetrox-wysyczał stwór-oddasz mi artefakt i poczekasz, aż cię zciągną i wsadzą za kratki, albo zastrzele cię i zabiorę ci fiolkę.-Hetrox zamyslił się jakby naprawdę myslał, która opcja jest lepsza. -wiesz, biorę opcję 3-odparł Hetrox posyłając stworowi szyderczy półuśmiech. po chwili podciągnął pod siebie nogi i udechnął od ściany, spadając kilkaset metrów w dół -chol*ra!-wrzasnął Sitras widząc spadający skarb razem z jego złodziejem. Hetrox tymczasem wogóle nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na możliwość śmierci. traktował to raczej jako zabawe. rozluźniony robił w powietrzu różne akrybacje i patrzył na wszystko co było pod nim z pewnym uśmieszkiem. wkońcu zareagował jakby mu to się znudziło i ustawił się tak aby stawiać największy opór i wcisnął jeden z guzików ukrytych w wewnętrznej części swojego hełmu. kiedy był sto metrów nad jednym z szybów, z ściany wieży Sitrasa wystrzelił inferatox. Hetrox szybko wskoczył na motor i porzejechał po szybie. przejechał jakiś kawałek na platformę megazynową gdy nagle pod jego motorem wybuchła eksplozja. kiedy inferatox przewrócił się i uderzył z impetem w ścianę, Hetrox wylądował w miejscu gdzie powstał wybuch. kiedy wstał spojrzał ironicznie na Sitrasa, który wylądował na tej samej platformie. -a może darujesz roboty kostusze i odpuścisz sobie.-rzucił primerianin. postacie *Drapieżcy **Vystos **Dilox **Gestral **Risterio **Cerrak **Pestros **Hetrox **Ragnorg **Ikines **Skar **Lynistriii **Kistraz **matoranin-radarowy **Kapitan Kegatara **zaloga statku (w mniejszości martwa) *duchy Nynyah (wspomniani) *Xixex (wspomniany). *nieznana osoba w płaszczu *nieznany skakdi-żeglarz(martwy) *nieznany dregareńczyk (wspomniany) *Mroczni łowcy **kadeci DH **tuzin najemniczych skakdi (martwi) **skakdi z karabinami (martwy) **Hynitrios **primal **phantom **Lariska **Lurker (zabity) **oddział DH **Vanisher **Silince **Kraata-kal **Firedax **roboty niezniszczalnych *kilku vortrixx